mermaid love?
by sayopiyo
Summary: mikan and hotaru are mermaids and they are going to be attending alice gakuen at the age of 14 what plot will be reveal between the humans and the mermaids ? my very 1st fanfic plz review NatsuMikan HotaRuka
1. the introduction

* * *

**sayo: i do not own gakuen alice but i do wish i do **

* * *

Deep down the ocean, there lives another kind of living mythical species. They are known as the mermaids. A 5 years old brunette with long auburn hair and sapphire eyes with pink scale tail beside her was also a 5 years old girl with short raven hair and violet eyes with purple scale tail. 

"Mother please, I want to see what the surface of the sea is like" beg the young brunette.

"Mikan, be a good girl now, I promise you that you will be able to visit the land once you reach the age of 14 it's a rule in this world you can't visit it now but once you are 14 you and hotaru can visit the land together"

"Alright than" mikan replied as she swam out of the underwater castle (opps I have forgotten to mention but mikan is a mermaid princess while hotaru is her best friend) following her was hotaru. After swimming for 5 min both of them arrived at their favorite spot, a place where it's filled with many beautiful seashells. It's a secret spot that they found when they were swimming together last year.

"Ne, hotaru don't you want to see how it looks like on the surface of the sea?"

"Baka, of course I want but with your stupidity we can't, but if u really want to pay me 5 seashells and I'll think of a plan so that both of us can see what its like on the surface"

(A/N:seashells are the currency used for the mermaids)

"Mou, hotaru ... I'll pay it ok… so now will you tell me what you have planned? "

"since the queen doesn't want us to visit the surface because we are too young and she is afraid that human might see us, I guess we will sneak out of the castle when its dark and visit the surface, anyway since its dark many people will be sleeping so we don't have to be afraid of being seen"

"wow why didn't I think of that, hotaru you're my best friend forever"

Hotaru smile inwardly so she does not show emotion on her face but mikan know that deep down hotaru cares for her.

----Night time----

Everyone was asleep, except 2 little mermaids. Mikan and hotaru quickly sneak out of the castle and swam to the surface of the water. When they reach the surface they saw some beautiful fireworks and a huge ship. While mikan and hotaru was enjoying the fireworks mikan ask hotaru to sit with her on the rock. Mikan started to sing

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta melodi

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta…"

----on the ship----

1 of the boys with raven hair and crimson eyes heard mikan's singing, he than ask his best friend, a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes with a rabbit on his hand if he heard it. Both of them decided to go to the balcony of their room. What they saw next was something that shocks them… they saw 2 beautiful little girls on the rock singing. While both of them were enjoying their singing, both of them wonder why they are out in the sea at such a time so they decided to ask both of them.

"Oi"shouted the raven hair boy

mikan stop singing and look up to the ship.

"yes?"

"what are you doing sitting there at such a time singing?"

"enjoying the flower"

"flower? you mean fireworks don't you?"

"fireworks ? what's that ? is that what you human call it ?"

"human ? aren't you one yourself "

mikan than show her tail to the raven hair boy.

"are you mermaids ?"

"well isn't that obvious ? you have a lot of nerve to forget that I was here" hotaru intercept the conversation.

"mikan we should be going we cant stay here for too long you don't want the queen to notice about our disappearance do you?"

"alright"

"wait!" shouted the blonde hair boy

"what are your names?"

"I'm hotaru and this is mikan, now that we have said ours tell us yours too"

"I'm Nogi Ruka and this is Hyuuga Natsume"

"alright than ja ne natsume-kun ruka-pyon see you next time" said mikan

"ruka-pyon?!?"

"since you are carrying that rabbit I'll call you that"

and so the 2 little mermaid left the boys a wonderful memory ?

**To Be Continue ...**

* * *

sayo: will update soon since i'm very free, this is my first fanfiction and i know its very badly done please review and give me suggestion arigato gozaimasu 

mikan: review please minna-san help the poor writer here arigato ne

sayo: poor ? T.T the plot is yet to began and this is only the introduction lol oh well review please :D

* * *


	2. the past,the future,the alice gakuen

* * *

**sayo:thanks -natsume-luvr25-,black moon-silver sun, eternalsnow2wish** **for your review :) although its only 3 review it really makes me happy since this is my 1st fanfic and people is reviewing it :) hontoni arigato gozaimasu :)

* * *

**9 years have past since the incident of humans meeting mermaids. Of course, the 4 of them still remember this entire incident very well….. However, since 9 years have past there sure to be changes. Mikan is now prettier and clever but is still childish when she is with hotaru, while hotaru still remain emotionless throughout the years, the only one she show emotion to but rarely, was mikan. 

----under the sea----

"Finally the day have come!" mikan said as she swam up and down around hotaru.

"ya…."

"I heard from mother that we will be receiving some kind of power when we reach 14, which is TODAY!! I'm just so excited"

"baka, keep the excitement to yourself the ceremony is about to begin, here she comes"

The queen (aka.mikan's mother) swam gracefully to mikan.

"mikan finally the day have come for you to be free, u shall receive the power of a multi-user while hotaru you shall receive the power of inventing" the queen than held 2 lights which later flew towards mikan and hotaru respectively.

"since the ceremony is now complete I shall reveal your past mikan, its been long since you saw your father, I shall tell you what happen to him"

----story mode----

before mikan was born, both her parents was living on the land. Their house was located just beside the sea. When mikan is about to be born, the pearl lies under the seabed and her parents knew where it is. Her father went to retrieve mikan while her mother is at home since the paint is being inflated to the mother and her mother is on the land so she couldn't fetch mikan right away. Just after mikan is being born her father decided to take her to the land for her mother to see but it just so happens that a few fisherman was fishing and they saw him in his mermaid form and thought that he was just another rare fish and attacked him. He tried to defend himself and protect mikan but while protecting her he died. That's how her father was gone when she was young and it was all the humans fault. But luckily her mother saw what had happened and quickly took mikan and flea into the sea.

(A/N: mermaids and human are different, mermaid are born from a pearl but the pain is still being inflated to the mother)

----end of story mode----

After what mikan had heard she was shocked. She promise her mother that she will take revenge on the humans.

"however mikan and hotaru be warn, if you should ever fall for a human u shall never confess or you will be turned into bubbles and there will be nothing I can do to help"

"but mother…isn't there anything we can do to prevent that from happening if we really fall for a human?"

"there is one and only one way, if the person confess to you before you did only than you can be in love with each other."

"phew …"

"oh mikan, hotaru mermaids and human are different, though you may share similarities, I shall enroll you to alice gakuen a school with human that have power such as yours this power are known as "alice" although some human have power they have to learn to control while we mermaid can control freely even though this is our first time using it, you will be staying in that school for 1 year unless you decided to stay in that school longer, you may. "

Just when mikan and hotaru was about to swam up to the surface. Her mother called for hotaru.

"before you go there is one thing hotaru I want you to do, please help me take good care of mikan and don't let her use her power too much it will decrease her life span if she over used it"

"sure I'll take good care of her"

"bye than once you reach land walk 5 min to the north and you will see a black limo it will take you to your school be sure no one know that you are a mermaid and avoid water touching your leg, oh and by the way do not let people know that you are a multi alice user"

they swam towards the shore and their tail turn into legs, mikan is now wearing a black t-shirt with a pink star design and a mini skirt while wearing a black high heel boots and of course she let her hair down. While hotaru is wearing a purple t-shirt and a mini skirt while wearing a brown high hell boots.

After walking for awhile they found the black limo, and of course they took their ride to the school.**

* * *

mikan:minna-san if this chapter is really boring sayo is really sorry  
****  
sayo:arigato mikan-chan, please tell me, i know this is a very very boring chapter and you probably dont know what im talking about but i promise next chapter will be interesting. so review please :) it really brighten my day im currently writhing the next chapter so it wont take long :) till the next update sayonara review onegai :)

* * *

**


	3. yokoso alice gakuen

* * *

**sayo:A very special, special thanks to -natsume-luvr25- and eternalsnow2wish for the encouragement you have given me i also thanks animeluv12 for reviewing and for all those who read without reviewing too arigato desu :) if possible review please arigato :)

* * *

**After 30 min of ride, they finally arrived at alice gakuen. It was a huge academy with 3 segments, elementary section, middle school section and high school section, and the whole school is surrounded by huge walls that cover from the outside world. 

(A/N: sorry I have forgotten to mention that mikan and hotaru looks different from their mermaid form and their human form everything remain the same for hotaru except mikan, her eyes instead of sapphire turn to brown, really sorry)

mikan and hotaru went to the facility room to look for their homeroom teacher. They went into the room only to see a blonde hair teacher that looks like neither a man nor a woman.

"You must be mikan and hotaru, yokoso alice gakuen I'm narumi-sensei your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year, now that you are here, I'll take you to your class since its time for me to go too"

"sure" the both of them said with a cold voice and a emotionless face.

Deep down they are still wondering if their teacher is a gay.

The 2 of them and narumi-sensei of course arrive at class 2-B, narumi-sensei told the both of them to wait outside until he called them to come in.

----in class----

"class, there are 2 transfer student that will be studying with us, new friends equal new bond, everyone please get alone well with them" after speaking narumi-sensei signal both mikan and hotaru into the class and introduce themselves..

The class was noisy just like usual and as usual a boy with raven hair and crimson eyes, was reading his manga with his best friend beside him. He could care less whoever is transferring into his class anyway the day would be the same for him.

----outside----

mikan and hotaru walk into the class room.

Both of them stared at the class and just spoke with a cold and emotionless face.

"Sakura Mikan"

"Imai Hotaru"

The students in the class heard their names and it sends a shiver down their spine since they spoke in such a tone, except some. Boys actually thought that those two girls were hot while girls thought that more sluts have entered their class, meaning more competition to win the prince's heart. But to 2 boys hearing the similar names that remind them of the incident that happen to them in the past, decided to look at the 2 girls.

"Any question to ask them?" asked narumi-sensei

"Are you girls taken?" a random boy from the class asked.

"no and never, we shall not fall for a human" hotaru answered.

the boy sweatdropped, pretending that he didn't heard the answer he ask the next question.

"than what are your alice?"

"I have the inventing alice while mikan have the nullification alice"

"Is there anymore question? If no more, both of your star ranking are special since you know how to control your alice well. For more information, ask linchou he will answer all your question, and as for your sitting arrangement you mikan-chan shall sit beside natsume-kun while hotaru-chan shall sit beside ruka-kun they will be your partner."

"NANI!!!" a green haired seaweed style girl yelled.

"Narumi-sensei how can she be sitting with natsume-kun and not me? I president of prince natsume and ruka fan club forbid this"

"This is what I have decided and we will go with that, I have a teacher meeting now so its free period"

and with that narumi-sensei left the classroom.

mikan and hotaru walk to their appointed sits respectively without glancing anyone on the way.

But was been block by the seaweed hair style girl.

"don't you think that you have won the battle, because natsume belongs to me"

a fire suddenly than appear out of nowhere burn the seaweed hair style girl

"shut it permy, I don't belong to anyone"

"natsume-sama my name is sumire not permy"

"che… whatever just get out of my sight"

(A/N: this is how they are sit mikan,natsume,ruka,hotaru)

linchou than walk towards them and introduce himself and explain to mikan and hotaru where their rooms are located and what are star ranking and the school rules, after finish explaining he went back to his sit, while mikan just stared at the window of the class to a certain sakura tree.

"Oi, have I seen you before?" natsume asked mikan

"and you are?" mikan replied without looking at natsume

"Hyuuga Natsume"

_hyuuga natsume? That's familiar where have I heard that before,_ mikan thought until she realize that it was the boy she met when she was young. But because she decided that she will not care for human anymore she did not answer the question.

"Don't make me repeat myself or you will regret it"

"in what way?"

"I'll burn you"

"Burn me? I dare you and by the way haven you forget something? I have the nullification alice and you cant even hurt me"

unfortunately there are always many ways to hurt one person without using alice and of course natsume did it. He pull her out of the chair, everyone in the class was watching the two of them including hotaru. He later push her towards the wall and grip her waist. Mikan quickly activate her alice and a few ice dagger flew to natsume. Natsume of course, saw it and quickly dodge it.

"Who did that?" he ask while his crimson orbs look at everyone in the class.

"Natsume, there is no one in our class that uses ice alice" ruka told him.

"Than what is this?" he grab one of the ice dagger and show it to ruka.

Mikan took this opportunity to run away. She ran towards the sakura tree she just saw awhile ago, she was feeling a bit dizzy; maybe it's because she used her alice. _That's strange _she thought _why do I feel dizzy even when I use such a small amount of alice? _What she didn't know was that she wasn' accustom to being on land for too long.(while hotaru is already accustoming herself well on land so it wasn't a problem for her). The land was spinning and mikan finally fainted near the sakura tree.

----Meanwhile in the class----

The commotion was over, natsume already noticed that mikan was missing and so was hotaru. Hotaru was trying to contact her telepathy. But to no avail, mikan didn't respond. She was getting worried so she decided to left the class room and look for mikan instead.

(A/N: mermaid can contact each other through telepathy unlike human)

Natsume left the class room, however not looking for mikan. He instead walk to his favorite sakura tree to rest, while waiting for the time to past. Ruka too, left the class, but to look after the animals.

----outside the class----

hotaru was desperately trying to find mikan since she is worried. Her face like usual show no emotions. She search her room, the girls toilet, the cafeteria but mikan is no where to be found.

Natsume was walking to his favorite sakura tree when he spotted a girl. _Hey isn't she the transfer student? what's her name again ?Oh yeah, her name was mikan _he thought _what is she doing here?_

Natsume P.O.V

I walk towards her and found her lying down there. I called her a few times but she just didn't answer. That's when I realize she fainted; I quickly carry her bridal style to the clinic that I always go when I'm injured from a mission. When I reach there, there were no nurses or doctors I guess they are on lunch break or something. I laid her down on 1 of the empty bed and wait for her to wake up. Her sleeping face looks so beautiful, she just give me a feeling that I have seen her some where. But I guess it's not possible since the mikan I saw when I was young was a mermaid.

Normal P.O.V

After awhile mikan woke up…

"where am I ?"

"so you are awake, just in case you didn't know, we are at the clinic, you fainted just beside the sakura tree, s-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-y"

"NANI!! You saw it didn't you, pervert"

"you happened to let me see it while you fainted, who knows how many people pass by there saw it"

"that doesn't mean that you can see it"

"well you sure have childish taste for you to wear strawberry patterns underwear"

mikan blush a shade of red, she tries to hide it but it can never escape the eyes of the infamous kero neko.

"I have to go, I heard hotaru calling me thanks for saving me pervo"

"how can you hear hotaru calling you when I can't?"

"Lets just say telepathy ja ne natsume-kun" mikan smile at natsume and left.

_she does look pretty cute when she smile… _natsume thought _but than again what am I thinking !?! _

----back at hotaru----

BAKA BAKA BAKA

(hotaru newest invention baka gun, use for people that are a complete idiot)

"what's that for?"

"for making me worried"

"but I fainted at the sakura tree, I guess I over used my alice"

"baka, its not your alice fault you just wasn't used to living on land"

"I see"

"I guess I better get back to my room than ja ne hotaru you are the best"

And so the day end with a good and not so good ending …

**to be continue...**

* * *

**sayo: sorry that i broke my promise :( i don't think that this is interesting :( well thats what you get from someone's first fanfic totally long and boring and confusing.. btw sorry if i didn mention anything about nonoko,anna,koko and so on... i just wanna focus on natsumikan and hotaruka but they will come out on the later chapter  
mikan:gomenasai minna-san for not being able to give you guys a good story  
sayo: i will update soon writing now so review onegai arigato gozaimasu**

* * *


	4. alice festival

* * *

**sayo:special thx to -natsume-luv25-,eternalsnow2wish for always reviewing and encouraging, thx to sailordaydreamer for reviewing and for all those who read this fanfic arigato desu... :)

* * *

**Mikan P.O.V 

_many months have pass many things have happen, things are the same with natsume he always tease me and I hate it!!! Why does he have to do such things? and speaking of teacher.. the one teacher I hate is jin-jin!! Well, his name was jinno-sensei, I wonder what I have done to make him make me suffer… I was given detention almost every time I attend his lesson …its not like I don't wanna pay attention but math, its so confusing, and what is with all those algebra. But one thing I heard is that alice festival is coming… each class and ability class will put on something on the festival and the winning class will get 500 rabbits a trophy and a free pass to the central tower. this is gonna be exciting, I hope everything goes smoothly to the end of the year and no one knows that hotaru and I are mermaid, I really misses the sea, but being in this school you can't go out to the outside world, not to mention you can't even contact your familiy. Hotaru, lets just say she change quite a lot she found a blackmailing companion and he happens to be ruka-pyon I guess human are not that bad… I guess I have change too…making new friend and such... But natsume seems so lonely, I wish that I could do something to make him smile... _mikan thought as she was looking at the window._  
_

(A/N: rabbits are currency used in the academy 1 rabbit is about 100yen)

_  
_Normal P.O.V

"class, as you know that alice festival is coming… and I have decided that our class will play the play little mermaid, anyone would like to vote for someone to be the prince, and the princess and the little mermaid?" narumi-sensei said.

"narumi-sensei I would like to vote natsume as the prince while I vote myself as the princess" sumire said.

"any objection?"

the class was silence.

"if no objection, I would like to pick mikan as the little mermaid"

"NANI!!!" _I never wanted to be in the play even if I'm in it I never wanted to take on such a big role _mikan thought.

"Demo narumi-sensei….. I don't wanna take on any main role" (mikan said with over flowing tears anime-style) _this is crazy … fancy mermaid taking up mermaid role _mikan thought

"what are you talking about, mikan you are perfect for this role"

and so this is their roles has been decided:

little mermaid- mikan  
prince-natsume  
princess-sumire  
little mermaid sisters- hotaru, anna, nonoko  
witch-otonashi (just in case you don't know who she is, she have the divination alice)  
prince's father-ruka  
narrator-koko

(back stage, effect, costume jobs are being divided among the class)

"I have a teacher's meeting to attend now, so you guys should go along to your ability class now to see what you will be doing for the festival adieu" and with that narumi-sensei left the class.

"hotaru I'll be going to the special ability class now so ja ne"

"ja"

----special ability class----

"yo, mikan-chan just in time" tsubasa-senpai said.(a 19 year old raven hair boy with black eyes that uses shadow alice)

"yes? Have you guys decided what to do for the festival?"

"no, actually we decided to let you do the plan since we don't have the same alice like other ability class have"

"ok, so why don't we do rpg game?"

"why rpg?"

"since we don't have the same alice, rpg will be perfect, what's more we can do Aladdin and the magical lamps. We will build a maze, and those who pass through the maze will be able to choose a lamp with 1 of our photo in it. Those chosen will be the maid of the winner"

"great plan mikan-chan, now lets get started we have only 1 week left"

* * *

**sayo: sorry for giving you guys such short chapter T.T i'm currently writing the next chapter next chapter will be exciting :) if i'm done by today i'll update it later :) so review onegai  
mikan:minna-san hotoni arigato for viewing sayo's fanfic  
sayo: arigato ne mikan-chan

* * *

**


	5. masked confession

* * *

**sayo: hotoni arigato -natsume-luvr25- for always reviewing :) just reading at those review make me feel refreshing :) thx to melissa1995 for reviewing too and for all those who view... review onegai

* * *

**after many rehearsal, mikan unknowingly fall for natsume but she can't confess and she never wanted to. She doesn't wanna be like another fan girl who is just crazy over him? But yet, she didn't know that natsume feel the same feeling towards her after hearing her singing the same song with the mermaid he saw when he was young. Finally, the real show start, mikan was a mermaid with pink scale tail while hotaru was purple, Anna was peach, and nonoko was blue. Natsume was wearing a prince costume and he look really cool, just like the real prince. Ruka too looks royalty. 

koko: long, long time ago there live a little mermaid that have a really sweet voice.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta melodi

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" mikan sing.

as hotaru, anna, nonoko stand beside her she sang the next part.

"Higashi no sora e to (sora e to) – hotaru echo

habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai"

All the audience was so amaze at mikan's singing, here singing was excellence and she looks really beautiful.

"onee-sama, I wanna see what the land is like" mikan said

"not now mikan-chan, you can visit the land once you are 14, it's the same for everyone here, hotaru-onee-sama said that when it was her turn to visit the land she saw some beautiful fireworks" anna said

"wow...alright than…"

koko: finally the day has come for the little mermaid to visit the land

"finally the day have come" mikan said

"and its your birthday too, baka" hotaru said

"this necklace is from all of us and its your birthday present" nonoko said

"arigato onee-sama"

"good luck mikan remember to tell us what you see on the land" hotaru said

mikan than swam to the surface.

(A/N: all these effects are being make by yuu illusion)

koko: she arrive at the surface only to see a boat and a boy that looks like and is a prince, but unfortunately the witch is casting a spell

yuu than create an illusion that looks like otonashi is creating a storm and wave with thunder and lightning. The ship boat was than broken into pieces and natsume fall into the sea. Mikan than quickly save natsume and bring him to the shore. After awhile natsume woke up and mikan quickly went back to the sea.

koko: the prince woke up but only to see a splash and a little bit of something's tail but for mikan it was love at first sight. Mikan when back to the sea and told her sister what had happen, her sister told her to avoid the witch no matter what. One day…

"ne nonoko-onee-sama, how can we get legs? I really wanna see him one last time" mikan said while tears started to fall from her eyes.

"mikan-chan if you really wanna have legs you have to visit the witch since she have a better knowledge of spells, demo you really shouldn't see her she is really evil"

"I'll be alright so where can I see her?"

"erm …. She live deep inside the cave that is near the ruins"

"arigato nonoko-onee-same ja ne"

koko: mikan soon arrive at the witch's place, the witch already predicted this and have open the way for mikan. Mikan soon saw the witch...

"look what we have here, the little mermaid" the witch look at mikan with an evil smile.

"please can you turn my tail into a pair of legs?"

"sure but it will come with a price"

"what price?"

"I want your voice in exchange for a pair of legs, but if the prince in chooses you in the end you shall have your voice back, if not you shall turn into bubbles"

"how did you know that?"

"of course I know, I'm the witch after all, so whats your choice? if you decided to take the risk, take this potion and drink it when you arrive at the shore"

koko: mikan soon reaches the shore where she last seen the prince she drank the potion and she felt sharp pain on her throat that was killing her, she fainted. Meanwhile the prince saw her and carried her to his castle. After awhile mikan woke up,

"oi, whats your name?" natsume said

koko: mikan tried to reply but she can't, her voice can't be heard

"So you can't speak, well my name is natsume and I'll see you later"

natsume was about to leave, when mikan stand up but she can't balance herself and she fall, but natsume caught her just in time.

"you should say earlier if you can't walk"

"sorry forgot that you can't speak"

koko: time pass by and slowly mikan learn to walk, she enjoys having natsume's company, but one day…

"Natsume, I want you to married to princess sumire" ruka said

"NANI!?"

"natsume, princess sumire is your childhood friend while her father is my friend so I want you to married her, she should be here by now you should discuss this with her"

koko: its been many days since mikan have seen natsume, the last time she saw him, he was with sumire, while mikan was walking by the shore…

"mikan-chan, mikan-chan" shouted hotaru, anna, nonoko

mikan look at them, she wanted to ask anna and nonoko what happen to their hair since its being cut short, but she can't

"mikan, take this" hotaru said.

A knife flew to her she caught it just in time.

"mikan take that and kill the prince, you don't have much time, kill him by tonight and you shall get your voice back and you will become a mermaid too, unless he said he love you by tonight or you shall turn into bubbles"

koko: they are on the boat to sumire castle, while mikan is still thinking about whether she should kill natsume…

the sky soon darken, mikan wanted natsume to know that she was the one who save him. So she pull natsume and herself into the sea, to re act the whole incident.

koko: natsume soon realize that she was the girl who saved him, although he didn't see it he just get a feeling that it was she that have save him, and he already feel in love with the girl although she can't speak instead of sumire…

they were now sitting on the shore while its only 1 min left till midnight, mikan didn't regret meeting him even if she change into bubble now.

45 sec…

"I …" natsume started to say

30 sec …

"love… you" natsume said while hugging mikan

tears started to fall from mikan's eyes…

"Natsume I ... love … you too" mikan said while hugging back him

"you spoke?"

"yup, just in case you didn't know my name is mikan, and my voice is being seal while I was with you"

koko: and the live happily ever after …

the audience cheer and applause for the great performance put up by them

"finally the play is over, this is tiring" mikan said

_yup, baka I'm just glad you didn't really turn into bubbles _hotaru spoke telepathy _arigato ne, hotaru …_

**to be continue ...**

* * *

**sayo: was it a good chapter ? i doubt so T.T but review please so i know how bad it is  
kan: natsume was funny in that play to stay with sumire for so long  
natsume: che... its not like i wanted to, help sayo review or i'll burn you guys  
sayo: natsume!! no need to threaten... oh and by the way i'll update soon :)  
natsume: hn ...  
**

* * *


	6. one secret has been found !

* * *

**sayo:special thx to -natsume-luv25- for always encouraging me i guess? but it help alot lol :) thx to sailordaydreamer and tina1061 for review :) and for those who read this fanfic arigato gozaimasu

* * *

**BANG, BANG, BANG 

Natsume P.O.V

I heard gunshots, and I guess you are right I am on a mission. Damn those man in black, just a few more steps and I'll complete my mission. Shit I'm being shot, but I guess it won't matter, since mission accomplish. I than return to my room to trying to ignore the pain so that if people sees me, they won't have to be worried about me. After reaching my room, I immediately locks it so that no one will barge in unannounced when I'm bandaging my wounds. I than fell asleep…

I than woke up, realizing that I was still early for class, I went to my favorite sakura tree. It just so happen that strawberry is there too?

Someone P.O.V

Kuro neko you will not get away with this.

Normal P.O.V

"ohayo, natsume-kun" mikan said with a cherry smile plastered on her face.

"hn" natsume said as he sat beside his favorite sakura tree with his manga on his face.

"ne, natsume-kun I heard from hotaru that the famous Hollywood singer reo, is coming to the academy as a special guest, do you know what his like?"

"che, like I care, and I am guess that you were too excited that you can't sleep?"

"nope, I have other reason why I can't sleep" _you were on mission last night of course I can't sleep, I was worried about you, but since you are fine oh well, but if only there is something I can do for you… _mikan thought.

"not that I care, shouldn't you be going to your ability class now?"

"tsubasa-senpai, allow me to have break since it wouldn't be long till anyone can get pass the last 2 stage. Ne, natsume-kun why don't we go and look at reo's performance together?"

"come on lets go" mikan said as she drag nastume into the crowd. But than again since both of them are the most popuplar student in the school who will let their eyes off them? But since reo appear just in time, all of the student focus turn to reo. Hotaru of course took this time and took lots of photo of reo and of course she sold it. the concert than started…

host: and now the time that everyone is waiting for lets invite reo

reo walk to the stage and started singing,

"Ienai itami, kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo  
Kesenai koto mo seoiattekou  
Ikiru koto nagedasanaide  
Tsunaida, kimi no te o  
Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na  
Usurete yuku egao to kimi o mamoritai kara  
Hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare  
Tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte  
Kimi o mitsukedasu  
Ienai itami, kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo  
Waraenai nante, hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide  
Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara  
Ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru tokig a kuru darou  
You and Me, two are spoken.  
Itsuka wakariaeru kara"

After finished singing all the audience especially girls were all going " KYAAAA" and some even fainted. The boys were just cheering. But for mikan, she didn't feel like cheering, the song itself was cold it didn't warm the least of her heart like some song. She was about to leave with natsume when some man in black surrounded them and knock them out, they than carried them and put them inside their black limo that reo use to travel when he come into the academy as special guest. After reo, finish signing some of his fan's autograph he set on that same black limo and left. Plus the man in black threw natsume's and mikan's ID cards so that the academy can't track them.

----in a warehouse somewhere near the sea----

"Are they awake?"

"Nope, reo-sama"

"What do we have here, it's the infamous kuro neko, and what is this girl doing here?"

"We saw her with him, so we decided to capture her too"

"Oh well, at least we can sell her oversea as slave after we find out what her alice is, any way with kuro neko here on our side the academy shall fall into the anti-alice organization in no time"

mikan heard it, since she was awake but pretended unconscious. After they had left, she nudge natsume.

"natsume, natsume"

"why are you here strawberry? The person they wanna capture is me not you"

"they caught me accidentally when I was with you jerk"

"how do we escape now?"

"it seems that they have set a barrier around this warehouse, but this little barrier I can do something about it, if you see an opportunity run for you life"

"but I can't leave you alone, and I can handle them myself"

_hotaru, hotaru, can you hear me? _Mikan said telepathy

_what baka?_

_Don't what baka me, when we are being captured, it seems that reo is the mastermind behind this plan, he capture natsume to work for them, the anti alice organization, but if I use my alice I can save us out easily should I use it?_

_If you trust natsume, and he won't spill the secret than use it, but let me warn you this if you dare to overused your alice you know what will happen right? If that happen you shall feel the power of the new and improve baka gun_

_Ok don't worry in the mean time, please inform the teacher about this_

"how do you handle yourself if all you could this is nullifying the other alice?"

"like this" mikan burn the rope that was being tied on her hand and she quickly untie natsume. Of course, she receive the recoil damage of the barrier and it hurts but its still a pain that she can handle. She later heal natsume with her healing alice since she saw the wound that nastume had.

"you can heal? And you have fire alice? Who are you?"

"questions later lets get out of here first"

mikan saw some man in black and immediately use her voice pheromone and weaken the man while she and natsume quickly ran away. Many man in black with guns later chase after them, the shot many bullets, but none of them was able to hit her and natsume because she on her barrier alice. She than threw a few ice dagger at them while natsume throw a few fire ball.

_So the ice dagger that they was make by her _natsume thought as he try to burn some of the man to ashes.

----in the facility room----

"narumi-sensei, mikan and natsume is been capture by the anti-alice organization" hotaru said

"NANI!?"

"how did they got captured?"

"reo and his man did it"

"I'll inform the other teacher about this in the mean time you should go back to your ability class"

"there is no need for that, they will be coming back soon"

"how?"

"just wait and see" _please be safe mikan _hotaru thought

----back with mikan and natsume----

they tried to run away but more man just keep coming, mikan manage to teleport both of them but somehow they will sure catch up. Mikan started to pant, but not natsume since he is used to such situation and persona train him very well in terms of fighting and alice, while mikan on the other hand have training on alice but not on her fighting skills.

"just a few more step and we are reaching the academy"

"yeah"

mikan froze some of the them into ice statue while natsume burn them to ashes. They were near the gate of the academy when suddenly mikan felt a pain in her heart. She started coughing out many blood, she can't stop herself from the pain. Natsume saw it and quickly carried her into the academy while those man in black that survive ran back to their base with reo. Natsume quickly ran to the clinic while mikan keep coughing out blood as she held her chest.

_Don't tell me she's the same as me _natsume thought

"same … cough… as … what?" mikan ask while still coughing out blood

"baka stop using your alice if you still cherish you life"

they arrived at the clinic and the nastume put mikan on a bed, some nurse than push the bed into the operation room, while doctor start the operation. Some nurse too tend to natsume since he too have some minor injuries but not as serious as mikan's. He than walk out of the clinic and saw hotaru and ruka together. He told hotaru what had happen, hotaru of course know everything except the part where mikan was coughing out blood and such. The 4 of them including narumi-sensei, since hotaru practically threaten ruka to call narumi-sensei to come too. After awhile the doctor came out of the operation room and told them that mikan had over used her alice and should prevent that from happening in the future.

"that baka, so natsume I guess you know about her secret, you better not tell anyone or else… you shall feel the power of the newly upgraded baka gun" hotaru said.

"huh? What secret is she talking about natsume?" both ruka and narumi-sensei ask at the same time.

"nothing"

the 4 of them than enter the room only to see a sleeping mikan. After being unconscious for 3 days mikan woke up, only to see natsume and hotaru sleeping beside her bed. She smile at them and later shouted

"ohayo hotaru, natsume-kun"

"you are loud strawberry, keep it down" natsume replied.

"natsume is a PERVERT!!"

"baka, you over used your alice didn't you? What did I say? You shall now feel the power of the newly upgraded baka gun"

"demo, hotaru I am your best friend" mikan said (with tears spilling out of her eyes, anime version)

"you make me worried baka, so have you explain to him?"

"no, but I will explain now"

"natsume, actually my alice is not only nullification but I have others as well, I'm a multi-alice user, I can use any alice I want, but if I tell everyone this I'll be targeted and maybe I'll be place into dangerous ability class, I don't want to"

"che… not that I care" _I will protect your secret even if it cost my life _natsume thought but his mind was been read by mikan.

"arigato natsume-kun" mikan smile

"you read my mind didn't you? The next time you read my mind again I shall burn you"

"you can't do that" mikan said while putting her tongue out at natsume

"why can't I?" natsume than pull mikan and their lips touches. Mikan didn't push him away but instead deepen it.

_money, money, money _hotaru said as she took her camera out and take many photo of them 1… no… maybe thousand or millions.

"HOTARU!!!"

hotaru quickly took off with her duck machine…

* * *

**sayo: almost run out of idea lol just in between the plot .. but luckily thought 1 in time :)  
mikan: aw... one secret had been found out  
natsume: che... whats the big deal s-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-y, your secret is save with me anyway  
mikan:... NATSUME !! how many times must i tell you my name is m-i-k-a-n anyway arigato ne  
sayo: aw... stop flirting infront of the readers :P... minna review onegai ne arigato update soon :)

* * *

**


	7. a trip to central tower

* * *

**sayo:thx to -natsume-luvr25-,sailordaydreamer,tina1061 for always reviewing :) also thx to neko246 for reviewing and for all thost who are reading this fanfic :) hontoni arigato ne and review onegai so i can improve :)

* * *

**Mikan P.O.V 

_Aw… alice festival was over, many things happen, our class won the prizes but the winning class for the ability was technology ability class, and that was hotaru's. well that's hotaru for you, anyway why did I deepen that kiss!?! What's wrong with me? I can't fall for natsume unless he confess first, but that will never happen with his character. Anyway I can sense something between hotaru and ruka-pyon, but I guess oh well. The last dance is coming and I wonder what will happen _mikan thought while she sat down leaning on her favorite sakura tree.

Normal P.O.V

Anna and nonoko walk towards mikan, as they spotted her under the sakura tree.

"ne, mikan-chan wanna come with us to the central tower?"

"Central tower? what's that?"

"its basically a marketplace on the school grounds" Anna said

"but its no ordinary market place though, there are lots of shops there lined up with products, all made using alices"

"whether it be food or miscellaneous goods, almost all the item there are created using someone's alice"

"wow, sure I'll call hotaru to come to, when will we be going?"

"what about tomorrow? We will meet at the bus stop, where the bus go towards the central tower, at 10 am don't be late"

_central tower, sounds fun _mikan thought _I guess I will go back to the class and tell hotaru the news._

----in the class----

mikan entered the class room, she saw hotaru and wanted to walk towards her when she saw a little boy sitting on natsume's lap. she than walk towards natsume instead. She look at the little boy with grey hair and hazel eyes, he look like the mini version of natsume. (she seen natsume before when she was young remember?)

"kawaii, ne, natsume who is this kid is he yours?"

"I'll burn you"

"you can't" mikan said with her tongue stick out.

"he is hijiri youchi a 7 years old, his a student of class A and is attached to natsume. He comes over to play sometimes and his also in dangerous ability class like natsume" ruka said.

"dangerous ability type?this kid?"

"yeah, and he has the evil spirits alice"

"since you are youchi I'll call you you-chan ne" mikan smile

"hai, onee-chan"

"nani?! Onee-chan?" sumire shouted.

"what ugly?"

"aw… you-chan call me onee-chan to-"

before sumire can finish her word youchi activate his alice and lots of evil spirit chase after sumire, but after a sneeze its gone.

"by the way, hotaru, natsume, ruka-pyon wanna go to the central tower together? You-chan can come too"

"Sure"

"Whatever"

"Ok, baka"

"hai, onee-chan"

"alright that's settle than, we will meet tomorrow 10 am at the bus stop"

"by the way you-chan why did you call me onee-chan?" mikan whisper into youchi ear

"because your smile warm onii-chan and my heart"

"I see"

"ja ne, see you tomorrow" mikan wave as she went back her room

----next day at the bus stop----

All of them reach the bus stop just in time, anna and nonoko invited koko and yuu too. Mikan was wearing a white t-shirt with a black sleeve and a black star infront and a denim mini skirt with a black high heel boots. She, of course, let her hair down. When they reach the central tower the gang split up they went to where they wanted to go. Mikan stop by a book store and she notice that the newest volume of naruto chronicle, her favorite manga is out she wanted to take it but just than a hand stretch out and took it instead. She turn around to see who the one who took was, however the only person she saw was natsume and the book was on his hand.

"NATSUME!!!, I found that manga first !!!, give it back"

"I took it first, and I didn't know that you were interested in stuff like this."

"who told you I don't I love watching anime and reading manga so hand that book over"

"try to get it if you could"

"sure only if we settle this outside"

natsume paid the book and they went out of the store to a deserted place to settle the matter.

"how do you want to settle this?" natsume asked

"using our alice"

"in this case you will have the advantage doesn't it?"

"are you scare?"

"scare? not in a million, sure we will settle by using our alice than"

mikan than activate her alice phermonal inclination, she run towards natsume and kiss his cheek, and he fainted. _This is easy, I guess I'll read that manga while waiting for him to be awake. _After awhile natsume woke up but is still weak,

"damn you, why can't you use other alice either than naru's ? this is cheap"

"too bad for you than, but I have just finish reading it if you want I can lend it to you, since there isn't any stock till next month"

"che, like I want"

"ne, natsume have you pick you partner for the last dance? Hotaru blackmail ruka-pyon… hehe… and ruka-pyon would be her partner"

"haven pick, anyway if I want, any girl would wanna dance with me anyway"

"mou, natsume can't you be any serious about this?"

"I am, isn't this stupid of you to ask me, when I have decided to ask you for the last dance s-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-y"

"how do you know I would reject you?"

"cause you won't I just knew it"

----hotaru and ruka----

"selling ruka's photos for 200 rabbits each get yours now"

"IMAI-SAN!!!"

"yes, nogi?"

"stop, selling my pictures and stop blackmailing me, I already agreed to dance with you for the last dance what more do you want?"

"call me hotaru instead of imai and I'll stop selling you pictures"

"sure ima- I mean hotaru, you can call me ruka instead of nogi too" ruka said blushing

click, click, click

"HOTARU!!!, why are you still taking pictures of me?"

"to get near you" hotaru replied with an emotionless face

"to get near me?"

"baka, how dense can you be I TRIED TO GET NEAR YOU BECAUSE I LO-" hotaru than remembered that she can't confess since she is a mermaid an decided to run tears fall off her emotionless face but instead ruka caught her wrist before she really gets away.

"hotaru, actuallyireallyreallyloveyou" ruka said in one breathe

"what?"

"I really really love you"

"really?, if its real than kiss me"

ruka than swept hotaru tears away and kiss her, hotaru of course deepen the kiss

"ruka I love you too"

finally the day was over, the gang sat on the bus back to the academy hotaru sat beside ruka while mikan sat beside natsume…

I guess this is a good day for everyone ne?

**to be continue...**

**

* * *

sayo:aw... what i short chapter .. but i guess lucky hotaru and ruka ne  
BAKA, BAKA , BAKA  
sayo: ITAI !!! whats that for ? didn't you get what you wanted?  
hotaru: i didn't ask you to expose this story to the reader  
sayo: do you want the read to see this? _picture of hotaru and ruka kissing_** **hit me again and i'll show to the whole world  
hotaru: reader review or you shall feel the power of my newest baka gun that sayo had just tried

* * *

**  



	8. secrets all reveal !

* * *

**sayo: thx melissa1995,sailordaydreamer and neko246 for review :) and arigato ne for all those who read this fanfic and review onegai :)

* * *

**Mikan P.O.V 

_Damn you jin-jin what did I do to deserve all this detention? _I was walking towards my favorite sakura tree when suddenly a lightning strike, I close my eyes tightly since I'm really afraid of it. Suddenly the sky starts pouring, _damn _I thought, can't my day get any worst? Shit I returning to my mermaid form. Phew, there isn't any student except me out here since its pouring many students had already gone into the shelter. I was waiting for the rain to stop, since there is nothing I can do, I can't walk with my tail even if I wanted to, but I doubt the rain would stop any soon.

Natsume P.O.V

_Damn the pain is killing me, _I was walking back to my room after a mission, I pass by the sakura tree and my vision is becoming blurry. I soon fell onto the ground unconscious.

Normal P.O.V

_Isn't that natsume?_ Mikan thought. She saw natsume fainted and quickly drag herself to him. She than later saw how badly injured natsume was. Tears soon form in her eyes but she held back She quickly uses her healing alice to heal his wound.

"natsume, natsume"

natsume than slowly woke up. Only to found a mermaid on land !?!

"strawberry?"

"is that how you call someone who just save your life?"

"wait a min, why are you like this?"

"isn't this obvious? With this kind of rain I can't go back to my human form, once my feet touches water I'll turn into mermaid"

natsume quickly carried mikan bridal style (that's the only way he can carry here, he can't piggy back her can he ?).

"natsume?"

he jump from tree to tree and later landed on his room's balcony. He entered his room and found some clothes and tower for her.

"use this"

mikan the wipe her tail it soon than transform into legs she than dry herself and change into natsume clothes, a black skull t-shirt and a baggy pants.

"oi, why didn't you tell me you were her the first day I ask you?"

"I thought you forgot everything"

"so let me guess hotaru is a mermaid that is with you that time right?"

"yeah… but please don't tell anyone, if you tell we will return to where we belong"

"don't worry I'll protect you and your secret even if it cost my life" natsume whisper into mikan's ear.

"than can I tell ruka?"

"not sure let me ask hotaru"

_hotaru, hotaru_

_nani? Baka_

_erm … natsume found out… I'm a mermaid he ask if he can tell ruka since he saw us when we were young too…_

_do whatever you want_

"hotaru said that if you wanna tell ruka you can tell but not the others"

"che… I wouldn't wanna tell others you secret"

"than I'll return to my room. You clothes I'll return to you after washing"

"keep it, it suits you anyway"

"arigato ne" mikan smile as she walks out of natsume's room

persona…

* * *

**sayo: to melissa1995 :) hotaru will not turn into bubbles :P human that confessed first will not make mermaid turn into bubbles lol .. this is quite a short chapter so sorry, i was watching lovely complex .. its kinda nice anime, but review onegai :)  
mikan: awww... this time everything is all out ...  
BAKA, BAKA, BAKA  
mikan: itai !!! mou, hotaru wat was that for ?  
hotaru: for being a baka, now natsume knows our secret  
natsume:not that i'll tell  
sayo: i sense a storm coming soon .. oh well review onegai ne arigato minna :)**

* * *


	9. aoichan and missions

* * *

**sayo: thx neko246 for review :) and minkan for reviewing too thx for those who view too hotoni arigato :)

* * *

**mikan P.O.V 

I walk around to find the person I wanted to see surprisingly he appeared right in front of me.

"persona, lets make this deal, I'll take over natsume's mission while you let him off your hook and free his sister"

"what makes you think you can do that?" he said with a smirk

"like this" I activate my air alice and turn all oxygen that was around him into carbon dioxide. he soon fell onto the ground.

"ok I'll accept your deal, but you have to train physical although you can use your alice well"

"sure"

"your training will be in the northern forest, everyday after your lesson until you are able to take mission, natsume will keep on taking it until you are capable of going to mission"

"sure"

"and one more thing, here is your mask wear it when you attend dangerous ability class shikyo neko"

Normal P.O.V

After 1 week of training although it was really exhausting, mikan was still able to take it and improve really much.

"not bad, my shikyo neko, to improve so much in such short time, tomorrow will be natsume last day doing mission, I of course will keep my promise and return aoi-chan to him"

"Arigato ne aniki"

"I told you many times not to call me that mikan"

"yup, you told me not to call you aniki, not to call you sensei than what do you want me to call you ?" mikan said pouting.

"aniki than, but not during class though"

"hai" mikan smile

"now get back to your class"

"hai"

(A/N: persona and mikan are in good terms because mikan is always in the cheerful attitude and that make persona sort of like her? It's a student and teacher relationship and nothing else)

mikan went back to her class.

"ohayo, minna" mikan said with a really, really big smile

"ohayo mikan-chan"

"why are you so happy mikan-chan?"

"S-e-c-r-e-t"

"ohayo natsume"

"che"

suddenly the door slam open only to find youchi holding a little girl's hand running to natsume.

"Onii-chan"

natsume was reading when he suddenly look up and saw youchi holding aoi-chan hand.

"aoi-chan?"

"onii-chan!!" aoi-chan run to natsume and hug him tightly, she have raven hair that reaches her neck and crimson orbs just like natsume.

"natsume-sama who is this little girl?" sumire asked

"oh, I'm hyuuga aoi, and I'm onii-chan sister, my alice is fire too"

_so this is the surprise that his talking about _natsume thought

----flash back----

"natsume this will be your last mission, and tomorrow there will be a surprise for you" persona say with a smirk

"hn… what are you planning?"

"lets just say, I found a new pet, but you still have to attend dangerous ability classes as usual"

----end of flash back----

"what natsume had a sister?"

"get away from my sister permy"

"sure natsume-sama"

"so you are aoi-chan ne, I'm sakura mikan, nice to meet you" mikan smile

"nice to meet you too mikan-chan" aoi smile

_wow they looks so alike as in they almost have they same attitude _many thought

----night time----

mikan wore her school uniform and took her mask for her first mission. She had to steal the info needed from the AAO. It's in the warehouse that she and natsume was once captured in. she use her x-ray alice and invisible alice to detect any traps and laser and to prevent others from seeing her. Once everything is clear, she snug in perfectly until she found the envelop with the info needed. She took it, but than the alarm suddenly rang. Many men in black quickly surrounded mikan with gun pointed on her. But she used her barrier alice to block the bullets for hurting her, she also use her nullification alice to nullify those men alice. Suddenly reo make his appearance,

"well, well, well what do we have here, alice gakuen new toy shikyo neko eh?"

"…."

"NOW LISTEN TO ME" reo activates his alice

"…." But to mikan it has no effect she quickly use her invisible alice and make herself invisible, but one of the men have x-ray alice he spotted her, but mikan knock him out. She quickly ran back to the academy, persona than appear in front of her.

"mission accomplish, good job shikyo neko, considered your first mission, you didn't even get hurt"

"arigato" as mikan took off her mask

"now go back to your room and have a good rest, we still have a lot to do tomorrow"

"oyasumi"

"oyasumi"

**to be continue...**

* * *

**sayo:this is not a pichi pichi pitch plot T.T for minkan that is telling that its a pichi pichi pitch plot with gakuen alice -.- sorry for the short chapter -.- kinda caught up in some anime T.T  
mikan:aw... i wanna see whats behind aniki mask  
persona:well that is something i can't do anyway  
mikan:aniki onegai show me wat it looks like behind the mask (tears fall out anime-style)  
persona:no is no mikan, minna review

* * *

**


	10. new transfer students !

* * *

**sayo: thx for those who review :) sorry for the long updates :( was writing other fanfics and there is some problem when i was uploading the stories, this chapter maybe boring but i promise that the next chapter will not :) and once again reviews onegai arigato desu :)

* * *

**"ohayo minna" mikan barge in through the class as usual and of course receive 3 shots from the baka gun when she tries to hug hotaru. She tried to look as usual as possible, it's not like she wanted to get hit by the gun but she have to be as normal as possible. Mikan sat by the window and took out her newest bleach manga. Suddenly the back door open revealing 2 boys, natsume and ruka. Both of them walk towards their sits when natsume saw what mikan is reading he snatch it from her. 

"hey, what do you think you are doing, I was reading half way"

"…."

"NATSUME!!"

but the arguments stop when narumi-sensei came in.

"ohayo minna, today we have 2 new transfer students, you can come in now"

a girl with honey colored shoulder length hair with a pair of emerald eyes came in first, following her was a brown hair boy with a pair of amber eyes, they were wearing the school uniform. Boys in the class were drooling at the new girl while girls in the class were drooling over the boy. Mikan saw both of them, she quickly rush to the front of the class and hug the girl.

"Mikan-chan?"

"sakura-chan I miss you"

hotaru later appear behind mikan and pull her back to her sit.

"hotaru what did you do that for?"

"baka, you are interrupting the class"

"ok than introduce yourself please" narumi-sensei said

"kinomoto sakura nice to meet you" the girl said with a smile that make most of the boys fainted. Which the boy beside her really hates this sight.

"li syaoran, anyone that dare to date her shall die" he give one of the most deadly glare to most of the boys.

"ok class any questions?"

"sensei what's their alice? Are they couple?"

"my alice is to read future with tarot cards while syaoran's alice is to be able to control the basic elements of fire,water,lightning and wind and of course syaoran is my boyfriend" she smile

"their alice will be special stars too since they have such wonderful alice, gotta run adieu"

who is the 2 new students and why do mikan and hotaru know them? and why are they here ?

**to be continue...**

**

* * *

sayo: lol i used ccs character :x hope you guys don't mind and look forwards to the next update... reviews onegai ne :)  
mikan: minna review onegai and look forward to the next update :) oh and btw those who wanna know how aniki look under the mask can buy the photos from hotaru :) i ask her to help me a few days ago lol and she hit me with 5 shots from the baka gun T.T but for you readers sake i will sacrifice myself for it :)

* * *

**


	11. luna?

* * *

**sayo: thx for those who review :) hontoni hontoni arigato for you reviews and support :) sorry for some :(

* * *

**In class a group of pupils, the usual gang is crowding near mikan's sit since the new students is siting infront of mikan. 

"sakura-chan syaoran-kun I miss you guys why are you here anyway?" mikan said while hugging the both of them. Which they really didn't mind since mikan is their childhood friend. But to a certain flame caster… he tried to act like nothing since he is for once interested in the conversation

"sakura said that she decided to transfer to this school since she read something about your future" syaoran said

"mikan-chan are u doing something dangerous in this school?" mikan sweat dropped,

"hehe... how can that be possible"

"by the way mikan-chan how do you know sakura-chan and li-kun?" anna and nonoko asked

"they are my childhood friend and we use to do lots of things like…" mikan wanted to say like playing with the dolphin and such… but she can't possibly say that they are mermaids can she?

"like…?"

"like…" now everyone is looking at mikan waiting for her answer. Koko tried to read her mind but can't since mikan is unknowingly nullifying it.

"lets not talk about this by the way sakura-chan what did u read in my future?"

"you aren't overusing are you?"

"how can that be?" mikan sweat dropped again trying to act as normal as possible

_overusing alice? How can she overuse her alice if she is in the school and rarely uses her alice? _Natsume thought.

"but I sense danger in your future.."

_okok we will talk about it later onegai sakura-chan _mikan told sakura telepathically.

_Sure… if that's what you wish…_

"and for now lets head to central tower ne"

after everything the gang finally settle down. But yet they didn't know that a pair of eyes has been.

Next day the class was as usual but narumi-sensei barge into the class.

"ohayo minna today, again we have a new transfer student"

"EHHHHH, again?!?!" the whole class shouted.

"welcome koizumi luna"

a girl with shoulder length hair walk into the class.

"Koizumi… cough… luna"

"as you can see luna-chan is very weak, especially when she uses her alice, so luna-chan where do you wanna sit?"

luna walk towards the desk where natsume, mikan, hotaru and ruka was sharing. She arrive in front of mikan.

"here … cough"

"but sensei this is mikan's sit" sakura said.

"its alright sakura-chan luna needs it more than me, oh and by the way I'm sakura mikan nice to meet you luna-chan" mikan stands up and wanted to shake her hand but luna stared was staring at natsume.

"so sensei where do I sit?"

"how about beside sakura-chan?"

"hai!" just when mikan was about to leave, natsume caught mikan's wrist.

"natsume?"

"who say you can leave? You are sitting here"

cough… cough …

"demo… natsume luna-chan needs it more than me but I'm really happy that you actually wanted me to stay … hehe"

"so its decided than, luna-chan will sit beside natsume, and as for her partner … who do you want it to be luna-chan?"

cough … cough … luna pointed at natsume.

"EHHHH!!" almost 7/8 of the class shouted.

"sensei, mikan is already natsume partner" anna said.

"its alright anna I'll be fine alone since I'm already familiar with the surroundings, so luna-chan can be natsume's partner"

"if everything is decided, I have a teacher's meeting and luna-chan star ranking will be triple adieu"

since its free period and mikan have mission she decided to walk out of the class. But she heard the sound of luna's chair and turn back. Luna was coughing very seriously so mikan decided to support her. But luna whispered something.

_i know your deepest secret…_

hearing this mikan was shock. But recovered from the shock very fast. She than led luna to her sit and set off for her mission. She knew that something bad is gonna happen soon..

just what did luna meant by deepest secret and what will happen soon? will sakura's predictions come true?

**to be continue...**

* * *

**sayo: i know this is gonna be a very boring chapter and i must have been out of my head to be always adding new characters and sorry for this is not a rather interesting chapter but i kinda have the plot in my head and i'm typing it now so plz be patient i guess i will really really update soon :) so just trust me amd review onegai, next chapter or maybe next next chapter is gonna be exciting :)  
mikan:missions is really fun and exciting but something kinda worries me what does luna meant by knowing my deepest secret? sayo tell me onegai (tears falling out anime style)  
sayo:well we will leave it to the next chapter which will be super soon so till than review onegai sayonara :)

* * *

**


	12. threats

* * *

**sayo:thx for all those who review hontoni arigato ne :) plz continue reviewing this chapter might be a little short but still review onegai :) and those who have question about this fic plz write it in the review i'll answer your question in the next chapter

* * *

**As mikan went for her mission she was still thinking of what luna had said. This make her guards down and was injured but it's just a scratch near the neck that is not very noticeable unless you have very good observation. Finally mission complete, as she was heading back to her dorm, she saw luna. She quickly ran towards her. 

"luna, what did you mean by knowing my deepest secret?" mikan asked at a volume that only luna can hear.

"oh… that, if you really wanna know why don't you ask yourself mikan-hime"

"…"

"Anyway haven your mother told you how your father died? You should have known by than who killed your father"

"my mother did told me that incident and those who killed my father was some fisherman"

"I see, one of the 'some fisherman' was my father, and I'm here to exterminate all the others mermaid and alice student by bring them to AAO"

"you…" mikan couldn't believe what she had heard, its just too shocking for her to take it.

"if you still wanna protect your friend, you better do as I say, u still didn't know what my alice is right? I'll reveal it to you tomorrow but just be prepare for that" luna smirk and left mikan, kneeling on floor of the girls dorm corridor.

She than went back to her room, thinking of what luna had said. _Father…_ mikan thought crying. She never thought that the person who killed her father was luna's father.

---next day---

a usual day for mikan as usual she went to the class greeting everyone.

"HOTARUUUUU" mikan said attempting to hug hotaru. And as usual hotaru had already prepare to give mikan a taste of the baka gun. Luna was now sitting beside natsume.

BAKA,BAKA,BAKA

And mikan was shot by the baka gun. thinking that everything has settle down, she walk towards her sit.

CLANG

The glass window was shatter into pieces, and ruka's eagle entered into the class, and was targeting mikan. Luna smirk and mikan was shock, after recovering from her shock she quickly dodges ruka's eagle but than thunder and lightning was aiming for her too, she than saw syaoran using his alice against her too, almost the whole class was targeting her with their alice, even natsume. After dodging everyone's alice, still some of them manage to hurt her, the whole class fainted, except for luna.

"what do you think of my alice ? sakura-san"

"all this was your work?"

"I have the controlling alice I can control a person and their alice, if you wanna protect your friend you better obey me"

"…" after thinking for awhile mikan had no choice but to agree.

She later send everyone of her classmate to the alice hospital. When some of her friend woke up, she ask if they were alright. But she notices that all of them did not know what had happen when luna controlled them. After the whole class had recover which took only for a few hours. All of them return to class for their lesson.

---in class---

"class, I'm sure you know that alice sports festival is coming and as usual no using of alice during the competition, you will be separated into two groups, white and red the list is with Iinchou so please check which groups you are in adieu"

----someone's P.O.V----

_sports festival… this is a good chance to change your impression among the students, I will surely make you suffer very well sakura-san …_

**to be continue ...**

* * *

**sayo:question will be answered in the next chapter including the story will be up too :) so if you have any questions write it in the reviews and i'll answer it ... thx to mangamanic1234, SaBrina97, melissa1995, flamehaze and denii05 for the reviews :) plz read my other fic if possible but the other fic will take long to update since i'm currently concentrating on this fic :)

* * *

**


	13. incidents

* * *

**sayo:thx for all those who review :) denii05, cute-azn-angel, fantisylover, lega and melissa1995. it really helps alot and for melissa's question yup the person is luna lol its too easy to guess anyway ... as for now please continue supporting this fic arigato gozaimasu :)

* * *

**Mikan P.O.V 

_Finally the alice sport festival is here, although its alice sport festival we can't use our alice but we can at least use our alice three times. All the people in the school are separated into two teams white and red. Teachers are also included in the festival as participants. There is some of the people's I know that is in team and I'm really happy, although hotaru isn't in the same team as me I bet we will all enjoy this festival. _

(A/N: I'll write those character names that are at least mention in this fanfic.

Red team: mikan, tsubasa, youchi, jinno-sensei, koko, yuu

White team: natsume, hotaru, luna, narumi-sensei, sumire, ruka

Some of the characters are not included since they are helping with the festival instead of participating.)

Normal P.O.V

The sports festival is here and everyone is wearing their sports attire, a white t-shirt with a star logo on it and a black shorts. There is a ribbon given to each of the participant, with team gets white color while red gets red, they are suppose to tie it on their sleeves so that they would not be mistaken for other team, but some of them prefers to tie it on their forehead as a headband but as long as it is visible to people you are free to tie it anywhere.

"and now let the alice sport festival begin" a random boy said.

'first we have a competition between the red team and white team for hurdle run" a random girl said.

"from red team mikan, koko, yuu, and sena(random boy) and from white team natsume, luna, hotaru and akito(random boy)"

The race was about to start. Everyone in the academy was all hype out and cheers can be heard, when suddenly the sky started to rain, thunder can be seen too, and it isn't normal for it to rain since the teachers pick the days knowing that it will be sunny. All the pupils turn towards a boy that has a weather control alice. But the boy just keep casting, luna than walk towards the boy (pretending since she already started to control him) trying to stop him but the boy only cast more thunder and one of them hit her and she fainted with the boy. All the pupils saw it and pupils who is in the same class with luna quickly help her to the alice hospital. The boy that cast his alice was brought to the teacher for further investigation.

When luna woke up koko quickly told narumi-sensei the news. All the student of class 2-B was concern about luna and thus was surrounding luna as she wake up. The teachers later came in with the boy that causes the weather to change.

"koizumi-san are you alright?" jinno-sensei asked.

"yeah…"

"now can you tell me what happen?" jinno-sensei asked the weather control alice boy.

"I was really looking forward to the sports festival when suddenly sakura-san, asked me to ruin the festival and to hurt luna-chan, I of course never wanted to do it but she threaten me"

"wait a minute, I never seen you before and I don't even know you, why are you accusing me, don't go around saying things that is not true" mikan said

"koizumi-san so why did you went towards the boy know that he is using his alice" jinno-sensei asked again.

"I wanted to stop him for ruining the festival after so many people is looking forward to it but I can't believe sakura-san tried to do such things" luna said with tears streaming down her face.

Everyone in the class face mikan including the gang, but the gang know the there is more than meets the eye.

"why is everyone staring at me? I really didn't do it"

"well now that we have heard everything I'll leave the punishment of sakura mikan to serio-sensei" jinno-sensei said.

everyone in the room gasp _persona!_

what will happen to mikan from now on?

**to be continue...**

* * *

**mikan: T.T why must luna be so bad ...  
sayo: sorry that i have to make it that way T.T and there will be more waves coming towards you mikan-chan so gambatte overcoming it  
mikan: ok .. if you say so ... so minna please review onegai :) support sayo here  
natsume: tch ... a bunch of morons  
sayo,mikan: NATSUME!!!  
natsume: why not just burn them for reviews, your style of getting reviews is pathetic  
sayo,mikan: ...

* * *

**


	14. the punishment

* * *

**sayo: sorry for most of the chapter being quite short, i've make this chapter longer :) and thanks fantisylover, harmony235, cute-azn-angel and melissa1995 for your reviews :) also thx all for supporting this fic :) review onegai ne

* * *

**Just as the teachers were bringing mikan away for her punishment, natsume stop them. 

"wait, why must that person punish her for something that was not done by here"

"everything is clear, and it was clearly done by sakura-san" jinno-sensei said.

"why must you force the punishment on mikan-chan, she isn't that kind of person" sakura said.

"minna…" mikan said thankfully since her friends believe that it wasn't done by her.

"there is no need to explain anything, sakura-san will have her punishment" jinno-sensei said. As he, mikan and the other teachers left the room, bring her to persona.

---in the hospital room---

Luna smirked at how her plan works perfectly. The room was full of whispers; some of them were saying how can mikan do such things while some believe that it must be a misunderstanding. The usual gang was in one of the corner of the room excluding Luna.

"she isn't that kind of person" hotaru said.

"mikan-chan will never do such things!" sakura said.

"there has to be something wrong in this matter, I think sakura's prediction may come true after all since mikan is now getting into dangerous situations" syaoran said.

Natsume and hotaru knew that mikan wasn't that kind of person too. With their brains they figure that someone is out to make mikan suffered but who? Luna later join the gang.

"I too believe that sakura-san isn't that kind of person although I only just came to this school, but maybe she is jealous of my for taking her sit and taking her partner"

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

"what was that for imai-san"

"the truth is still unknown so don't go around saying things about mikan, if you still wishes to feel the pain of the baka gun"

---where mikan is---

jinno-sensei brought her to the front of the door and asked her to enter. The room had red color curtains and there is a small white round table with 3 white chairs in the middle of the room. There is also a fireplace and a red sofa. Mikan enter the room and saw persona.

"aniki, I didn't do it!"

"of course I know you didn't after spending quite sometimes with you, you isn't that kind of person that would do such things, but I can't avoid your punishment since the academy will pursued after the matter."

"arigato aniki, so what's my punishment?"

"gomen mikan I know that these punishment may be abit too much but if I make it too light, the higher-up in the academy will make it more worst, so your punishment will be wearing you mask till I remove it, more missions and you will not be participating in the rest of the upcoming sports festival"

"never mind and arigato, so where is my mask?" mikan said with a smile, since she doesn't want anyone to worry about her especially those who are close to her.

"here" persona said handling her shikyo neko mask.

"it will hurt more than on mission"

"don't worry with the amount of training you give me this amount of pain is nothing" mikan said as she wear her mask.

"so I'll be going than, I'll come back for mission later since I guess hotaru and the others are worried about me"

"ok"

mikan walk out of the room and passes the corridor, as she pass by many students she can hear many rumors about her. She of course knew that this were to be expected and decided to let it off since there is nothing she can do. She arrived at her class room.

(A/N: everyone was to return to class since the events for the day will be postpone to the next day)

everyone was doing their own things in the class, when suddenly the door slam open, revealing a auburn hair girl with a shikyo neko mask. As mikan walk towards her sit beside sakura many of her classmates stare at her and whisper can be heard, a certain fire caster too stares at her mask. Mikan finally arrive at her sit beside sakura, the usual gang crowd around her. The mask of hers of course hurts her but its still a pain the she still can withstand.

"mikan-chan that mask … are you alright?" anna and nonoko ask

"yeah, I'm fine they just give me a couple of punishment"

"why did they give you such a heavy punishment by giving that mask even though your not from dangerous ability type?" natsume asked

mikan sweat dropped at that question since she can't just tell him that she had been doing missions.

"erm… they give me this mask as a punishment for not nullify that boys alice" mikan quickly thought of that answer.

"doesn't that means that you are suffering the pain like natsume?" ruka said

"I guess…"

"so when will they remove your mask and what is your other punishment?" hotaru asked

"they will remove it when they wants to I guess… and for my other punishment, that is I won't be participating in the alice festival anymore"

"… how can they do this" nonoko said sadly

"don't worry nonoko, they are actually quite good for at least letting the festival to go on since they plan on disqualifying red team actually, for now I gotta go, good luck in the sport festival and don't bother looking for me for the next few days since I will be busy with something" mikan said as she ran out of the classroom.

---in class---

"something is not right… that baka is hiding from us something" hotaru said while shining her baka gun.

"yeah I can sense it too although I can't read her mind" koko said.

"so everyone meet me in my lab at 8 pm sharp today, latecomers shall feel this newly shined baka gun"

everyone sweat dropped.

Luna P.O.V

_well, well, seems like the little white kitty is finally suffering… I guess I'll stop bothering her for now and plan for the next plan_

what will happen to mikan from now on? and what is hotaru and luna planning?

**to be continue...**

**

* * *

**_short chibi story (please imagine)_

one day ruka was walking towards the farm where all the animal is being kept. everyone in the village know that he have animal pheromone and many animals loves him but the strange thing is no one have ever seen how he use it since he always kept the windows and door lock when he is in the farm. as he was walking towards the farm he saw a robot horse, thinking that the horse may be afraid of something. he use his pheromone to get close it when he was fianlly close to it. the horse eyes glow red and started stomping him. that is when ruka develop a fear of robots and mechanic items_

* * *

_**sayo: minna i'm not sure if you are satisfied with this chapter and i'm sorry if the story is getting boring and boring :( you may quit supporting me if you want although i really hope that you will stay with me till the end ... but review onegai ne hontoni arigato gozaimasu :) till the next chapter sayonara ...

* * *

**


	15. plan failed!

* * *

sayo: sorry for the late update... this will be quite a short chapter but i'll update tomorrow. i really apologize here for really updating so lately 2 main reason on why i update this late because, firstly i can't put the plot into words secondly my teacher had been giving me many test leaving me very less time to write and update the story i have on my hand. so i hope you readers out there would understand and forgive me arigato... 

* * *

It was 8 pm, everyone assembled at hotaru's room. No one dares to be late for even a second, who would want to feel the writhe of hotaru's brand newly upgraded baka gun.

"And? What are we doing assembling for?" natsume speak with a bored tone.

"Sending my spy bug to spy on her obviously" hotaru speak as though she was speaking to an idiot. 'Mikan why are you keeping secrets from me? Aren't we best friend?' she thought sadly however her face portrait no emotions. 

All of them gathered infront of a mini crab television that was apparently invented by hotaru. The usual gang, which was from class 2-B with the two quite new transfer student, excluding Luna was watching the television closely. All they could see was mikan that left her room and heading towards the northern forest. Meanwhile, mikan was heading towards the northern forest to do her mission. She, of course, knew that she was being spied by the spy bug with the training that persona gave her and she decided that it was playtime over. As she head towards her destination that was surrounded by nothing but trees, with her alice she controlled one of the trees and destroyed the bug.

"Erm… hotaru-chan the television is…." Sakura said cautiously as she is afraid of what hotaru might do next.

"Spoilt… well not the television, I think the bug must be spoilt somewhere or something might purposely destroyed it"

"Wow I didn't know that imai-san would ever invented something that can be spoil that easily" ruka just commented base on the situation.

"I'm confident to say that this spy bug is one of the best version I have upgraded and I believe that it couldn't be spoilt that easily unless someone destroys it so take back what you say before…" hotaru said as she point the newly upgraded baka gun towards ruka.

"You shoot me right? Okok I'll take back my word sorry" ruka said while apologizing.

"Than what about mikan-chan?" nonoko questioned.

"There's nothing we can do now but to wait, and I must say that there is more than meets the eye in this case" hotaru replied.

"Like the old man saying, the more you try to hide the harder it is to hide" syaoran said.

"Since there is nothing to do but wait ja ne" natsume said as he head towards the door leaving the room.

"Matte natsume" ruka said as he chases after natsume.

"Sore ja oyasuminasai hotaru-chan matta ashita" Anna said while the rest did the same thing by greeting good night to each other before leaving for their rooms.

Meanwhile in the northern forest mikan was wearing her white cat mask waiting for persona for the mission when suddenly the atmosphere of the air turn cold as someone appear from behind.

_who really did appear? what would happen to mikan? will the gang find out sooner or later?_

**to be continue...**

* * *

sayo: minna-san review onegai ne i'll update tomorrow it's really late here and i'm **sick** again.  
mikan: daijoubu desuka sayo-chan?  
sayo: daijoubu arigato mikan-chan sayonara ne minna-san  
natsume: tch... if your so good at leaving cliffhanger quickly finished your story already.  
sayo,mikan: NATSUME!! 

* * *


	16. some discovery

* * *

sayo: thx for those who continued to support me until now :) special thx to Angelz-Devilz, zelrilnise that reviewed also thx to my friend that would like to remain as J.K for volunteer to be the editor for this chapter. really a big hug and a arigatou ne :) my hit for this had raise from 8.6k plus to 9.7k plus arigatou ne minna-san! hontoni arigato 

* * *

"So you're here already? Looks like this mission is gonna be quite tough if a partner is required"

"Mikan-chan I didn't know you know I was here already"

"Nobara-chan looks like you need more work in controlling your alice" mikan said as she face the person behind her. A girl that was known as the 'ice princess' of the dangerous ability class, she had shoulder length blue hair and sapphire eyes, that suits her alice.

"I know that mikan-chan" nobara replied blushing. Just than both of them sense a presence.

"Aniki there is no use hiding I know you are already there" mikan said with a smile on her face.

"Well I see your skill has improve a lot, now lets skip to the main point, your mission for this time is to destroy one of the AAO base" persona said, his voice is still as cold. However that doesn't mean he is cold.

"Where is it located?" mikan asked.

"It's located near the ocean, to be exact it's located at the lighthouse at Tokyo bay"

"The ocean…." Mikan said, as she looked a bit homesick.

"Mikan-chan?" nobara ask, as she was quite worried for mikan since she suddenly seems lost in her thoughts. As if mikan didn't heard nobara calling her she did not replied or make a respond to her.

"Ok it's just destroying the base right? If it's only this we will be going than."

"But remember to be careful since we wouldn't know what alice wielder there is, however I'm sure reo will be there so please take care of nobara in this case"

"I would had done that without you tell anyway, ikuyo nobara-chan" mikan said as she reach for nobara's hand.

"Hai mikan-chan" nobara said as they were teleported somewhere near the lighthouse. 

----Near the lighthouse----

"Hey don't you feel that it's getting cold here?" one of the guard that was wearing a black suit said.

"Of course it is, its getting late isn't that obvious" the other guard replied.

"You have some point there…" the same guard that ask the question said.

"Hey what's going on what is this?" the other guard replied.

"God…" the two guards wanted to scream but no words seems to come out of their mouth. Seeing that something is wrong with the 2 guards, thus the rest of the guards keep their guard up incase something had happen. However, unfortunately none of them managed to send any signal to the people inside the lighthouse. That was when two girl's dress in uniform came out.

"Nice job nobara-chan" mikan said smiling at nobara.

"Arigato mikan-chan…" nobara replied, blushing.

(A/N: nobara doesn't like mikan in that way, for her to blush every time mikan speak. It just that mikan was the first person that she trust and open up to, plus mikan was the first person that accepted people like her and she does not know how to react but blush when speaking to mikan. so this is no yaoi fic X.X)

"First stage clear now to the next stage… and that is to destroy this place" mikan said.

"Wait a second… are we gonna do it here? Don't we need to go in and destroy it?" nobara questioned her.

"I think we shall do it here, besides if we do it here the risk of getting injured will be near to zero, just support me in case there is a surprise attack"

"Sure" nobara said as mikan starts to use her fire alice to burn the lighthouse. But as the fire was starting it was immediately extinguished. Mikan turn back to see what has happen but only to find reo having nobara as a hostage.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Little white kitty and the infamous ice princess" reo said with a smirk.

"Mi…ka…n-chan" nobara said painfully, as she was being gripped by the guard and can't make any effort to get out from the gripped.

"Nobara-chan!" mikan said as she tries to approach the guard.

"if you dare to even move from where you are the infamous ice princess shall die" reo said while pointing a gun towards nobara.

"And don't even think about using your alice since a barrier is set up" reo continued.

"Oh really? Do you think this kind of level of alice can stop me? I thought you had already learn your lesson to not mess with me" mikan said with a voice so cold that it would probably freeze the whole earth for at least 1 min.

"Learn? What lesson did you teach me?" reo said as he tried to agitate mikan. But obviously had failed terribly since mikan was not even affected.

"To not mess with me" mikan said as she turn invisible. No one could see what was going on except, for the fact that reo was down, the guards were falling one by one and the infamous ice princess is free again. Freezing all her enemies mercilessly.

"Nobara-chan you take care of this while I go and burn down the light house" mikan said, still invisible. But nobara can still sense her presence and give her a nod as a signal, that she agree her plan.

"Becareful" mikan said as she left, heading towards the light house, trusting nobara that she can handle the rest of the guards herself. As she reach towards her destination, she saw many papers, but what shock her most was that she saw many pictures of the castle. However, its not the usual castle that was being own by emperors and king, its their castle, the underwater castle where her mermaid friends, families, and even the town mermaids. That's when she realize that what Luna said was true, _to exterminate all living mermaids_. She quickly recover from her shocked and place the paper into a special bag which was waterproof and fire proof and quickly burn the whole light house down.

"Nobara-chan I see you have your share of beating them to pulps" mikan said with a smirk.

"Hai mikan-chan" nobara said with a smirk too and with a tone of satisfaction. The both of them were like heartless creatures if you don't really know them, and that is the only way for them to hide themselves in the cruel world that they faced by using their sort-of second personalities, which they were aware of.

"Nobara-chan I'll teleport you to the academy gate, you'll go ahead first and report to aniki that the mission was a success while I have something to do"

"Sure mikan-chan" nobara said with a smile this time. The two of them were outside the academy gate and mikan called nobara to enter the academy first while she had something up on her sleeve.

_what is mikan up to?_**to be continue... 

* * *

**sayo: woot the plot is getting abit tense but nevertheless this is quite a dry chapter gomen ne if you think that this was a boring chapter  
natsume: tch  
sayo: do i sense jealousy?  
koko-reading natsume's mind-: why wasn't i in any part of this chapter with many of my fans out there to show that i'm popular and hot so why am i left out... and koko if you feel like even to continue reading my mind you shall not even live to be able to step out of this story before you get burn to crips.  
koko(hides behind sayo): natsume-kun sure is scary  
sayo: i bet he is and i cant believe he had let you off the hook when you have already read his mind many times. anyway readers, supporter out there arigatou review ne :) 

* * *


	17. Breaking news

**Sayo: I know it seriously had been looooooooooooooooooooong, since I last updated. Not a 100 apologies would probably bring you to forgive me, but anyway here's the newest chapter, sorry if there's a change in my style of writing [that is, if there even was one in the first place]. Anyway I apologize too, if this was a short chapter... Currently, trying to set myself into the mood, so please bear with the really short chapter. Anyway Review please, flames/constructive comments are welcome too :)

* * *

**"mikan-chan.."nobara whispered as she turned back, only to find herself facing the fading figure of mikan. Deep down her heart she can't help but worried about her friend.

-Back to mikan-

When Mikan was sure that Nobara had entered the academy, she drew the remaining energy she could gather and made her way towards the ocean. Although she could have use her teleportation alice to teleport right away to the sea side, she chooses not to as she did not want to arouse anymore suspicion to herself, in regards to her overusing her alice. So when she the familiar yet nostalgic view of ocean came to view, she quickly dove in to the sea, enjoying yet another familiar sensation coursing through her entire body.

However, that happiness was short-lasted. As she navigated swiftly in the ocean and accelerated using her tail, focused on accomplishing the purpose of her trip back to her homeland, giving quick smiles and acknowledgment to the other mermaid and merman that she came across while making her way to her desired destination. As soon as the nostalgic underwater castle came to view she heave a sigh of relief, before taking a deep breath and entered the castle.

Greeted by various mermaids that worked in the castle that told her how much her mother had misses her, Mikan quickly made her way to her mother's room.

"M-Mother",stuttered Mikan as tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to burst. It really had been long since she last saw her mother. Mikan can't helped but felt overwhelmed by her emotion as her mother approaches her and gave her a tight hug.

"Welcome home, Mikan" said Yuka after she release Mikan from the hug, she can't help but thought how much her daughter had changed after leaving her side for more than half a year.

"Mother there's something I wish to discuss with you and fast", Mikan spoke quickly, trying to minimise the time she spent in the sea so that Persona or even better, no one would notice her long disappearance.

Yuka looked into her daughters eyes as her expression turned serious. Mikan quickly brought out the paper where she immediately coated them with the waterproof function and passed it to her mother. Yuka was stunned when she saw the picture of her castle, as well as plans to exterminate their race. Utterly speechless, she turned to Mikan, waiting for her to give her a detail explanation.

"The past is here to haunt us once again..." said Mikan sadly.

"what do... do you mean by that...?", Yuka stumbled upon her words. She just can't help but thought that what her daughter was about to say, would bring along drastic change to their life from now on.

"To summarize everything, the descendant of the ones that killed father is coming up of a plan to exterminate all of us. Not you, not me but our entire race..."

That's when Yuka's world turns black...


End file.
